12 Geschenke für
by Chupp's
Summary: 12 cadeaux pour - oui, pour qui exactement ? Pendant les vacances de Noël, Dumbledore s'est mis une fois de plus dans la tête de rassembler les maisons et commença le jeu du lutin. Et on ne peut pas dire que tout le monde soit content de son partenaire ... HG/DM [Traduction]


**Note de la traductrice : **Salut ! J'ai décidé de me lancer dans la traduction de cette fanfiction que j'ai trouvé absolument magnifique : ) Je ne vous en dis pas trop et je vous laisse découvrir !

Cette histoire est d'origine allemande et a été écrite par _Gipsy _; j'ai tenu à lui faire garder son nom d'origine. Ma traduction n'étant pas parfaite, si vous voyez des erreurs ou des phrases à changer, n'hésitez pas !

Un dernier petit truc : Je traduirai les reviews pour l'auteur donc n'hésitez pas à faire part de votre impression : D

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà la réécriture complète de ma vielle Fanfiction « 12 Geschenke für … » (« 12 cadeaux pour … »). Quelques uns d'entre vous ont peut-être déjà lu l'ancienne version, mais pour la majorité, je pense que non. J'ai allégé les grandes lignes de l'histoire mais j'ai gardé beaucoup d'éléments. Je vous préviens tout de suite : Cette histoire est une cascade de sucre (d'amour)! C'est une histoire de Noël qui, mes chers lecteurs, va vous faire passer un bon moment, sans profonde réflexion. Donc : Allez chercher votre chocolat et c'est parti ! : D

oOoOoOo

Tendu, Harry Potter regarda l'affiche du babillard. Il ne pouvait pas croire que même après toutes ces années durant lesquelles Dumbledore avait été professeur puis directeur de Poudlard ce dernier ne voulait toujours pas admettre que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient juste trop de différents entre eux. Il semblait vouloir commencer une autre tentative pour résoudre les règlements de compte entre les différentes maisons. Mais contrairement aux précédentes, Harry ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi tous les élèves qui passaient Noël à Poudlard, étaient obligés devenir des_ lutins_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? », retentit dans sa direction la voix de Ron. Harry ne dit aucun mot et fronça les sourcils vers le tableau d'affichage.

« Des lutins ? », demanda Ron, troublé, « qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« C'est un jeu typique pour Noël ! », répondit Hermione, qui avait également rejoint ses deux amis, « Tu vas obtenir le nom d'une autre personne, à qui tu vas devoir offrir un cadeau. Le mieux, c'est que soit fait en cachette, pour que cette autre personne ne sache pas de qui ça vient. Et, à un moment donné, tu découvriras qui t'as offert des cadeaux. J'y ai joué pendant toute ma scolarité moldue … »

La mine de Ron s'assombrit : « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je devrai offrir un cadeau à un des idiots de Serpentards, même si je ne veux pas ? »

Hermione le regarda perplexe puis fit un pas vers l'avant pour lire ce qui était écrit. Contrairement à ses deux amis, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en rire.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous », dit-elle en riant, « C'est une merveilleuse idée. Et puis, imaginez tous les Serpentards quand ils seront obligés d'être sympa avec nous ! Ils en mourront ! Ha ! »

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas considéré ce point de vue et n'en souriait pas encore. Alors qu'il était encore en colère, il lui dit : « C'est bien beau, mais c'est aussi valable pour nous. Je n'ai pas envie d'offrir un cadeau à un Serpentard, aussi sympa soit-il. »

« Oh, n'en fait pas des tonnes pour si peu Ron ! », lui dit Hermione, impatiente d'y participer, « Peut-être qu'on est rongé par la haine mais ça veut pas dire qu'on doit faire la même chose qu'eux. Je trouve ça bien que Dumbledore s'efforce encore à rassembler les maisons et, tous les jours, je choisirais mes cadeaux avec tout mon cœur ! »

« Noooon, vraiment Hermione », gémit Harry, « Je peux comprendre Ron. Quand je pense au fait que je pourrais devoir offrir des cadeaux à Malfoy pendant 12 jours, je ne suis pas de ton avis ! »

« Oh », fit la tête Hermione, « Il ne reste jamais ici. C'est donc plutôt improbable. Et qu'est qui te dit que tu vas tomber sur quelqu'un d'une autre maison ? Attends de savoir ! »

oOoOoOo

« Le monde entier me déteste ! », maudit Drago Malfoy, « J'te le jure Blaise : ils complotent tous dans mon dos ! »

Son meilleur ami lâcha un petit rire. Il pouvait comprendre ce que Drago ressentait : après quatre ans de scolarité, ses parents avaient décidé que leur fils était assez âgé pour survivre sans sa famille à Noël et avaient réservé un voyage à la mer pour deux personnes. Et c'est pendant cette fichue cinquième année que Dumbledore avait imaginé un jeu pour les élèves restant à Poudlard. S'il avait été dans cette situation, Blaise aurait aussi probablement détesté tout le monde, mais à ce moment là, il ne pouvait qu'en rire.

« Arrête ça ! », lui cingla Drago, « Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu reste là ! »

« Oui », dit Blaise, « Mais, je reste toujours. Ma mère utilise à chaque fois l'esprit de Noël pour aller à la chasse à l'homme. Donc, je ne dois pas supporter tout le mal d'un coup ! »

« Merci », lui répondit Drago aigrement, « Merci pour ta compréhension ! »

oOoOoOo

La grande salle vibrait sous les chuchotements des élèves. Alors que les élèves arrivaient pour diner, ils pouvaient voir un énorme calice au milieu de la table des professeurs. Ressemblant à celui du Tournoi des Sorciers, il y a de ça un an celle-ci était tout de même beaucoup moins ornée et semblait venir d'Allemagne. Les élèves qui n'allaient pas quitter le château dans les jours suivants étaient particulièrement excités et attendaient avec impassience. Seule une partie des élèves les plus âges, comme Harry, Ron ou encore plusieurs élèves de Serpentard, le regardaient avec un air grincheux.

« Mes enfants ! », annonça Dumbledore son discours et le silence arriva dans la salle, « Vous avez tous certainement appris que nous, professeur, vous avons imaginé pour Noël quelque chose de spécial cette année ! Nous voulons jouer aux _lutins_! Pour cette occasion, vous voyez devant moi ce grand calice. On y trouve des papiers avec les noms de tous les élèves qui restent pendant les vacances. Lorsque vous aurez fini de manger, tous ceux qui ne partent pas viendront tirer pour connaitre le nom de leur partenaire. Pendant chacun des douze jours qui séparent la fin de la semaine prochaine et Noël, vous devrez secrètement offrir un cadeau à votre partenaire ! »

Les murmures de la salle se firent de plus en plus fort et on entendait des cris et des protestions.

« Tous les jours ? », s'emporta Ron, indigné. Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas perturbé par le chaos général au contraire, il en jouissait clairement.

« Pour que vous puissiez gérer toutes vos courses et vos cadeaux, tous les élèves doivent désormais aller chaque jour à Pré-au-Lard ! », conclut-il. Son discours terminé, il se rassit avec un sourire satisfait. Immédiatement, le brouhaha éclata de plus fort : tous les élèves qui ne restaient pas à Poudlard devaient aussi se plier à la règle. Cependant, les autres s'inquiétaient beaucoup plus de savoir s'ils pourraient être en mesure de trouver douze cadeaux pour n'importe qui.

Lorsqu'arriva le moment où des élèves finirent de manger, la tension générale revint. Même si on ne pouvait pas apercevoir quel nom les élèves tiraient, les réactions étaient intéressantes : Elles allaient de la jubilation à la malédiction en passant par des gémissements exaspérés. Et finalement, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller tenter leur chance avec le calice.

« Toi en premier, Harry ! », lui dit Ron. Avec un regard haineux et visiblement réticent, Harry tira un papier. Lorsqu'il le déroula, Ron se mit à rire chaleureusement.

« Hum, félicitation mec ! », dit-il, haletant. En revanche, Harry ne trouvait pas la situation très drôle : « Tais-toi, Ron ! Toi, tu redoutes le plus de tomber sur Malfoy. Et Parkinson n'est pas vraiment mieux ! »

Mais Ron ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur, et piocha, confiant, dans le calice.

« Ah ! Lavande ! Pour une fois que J'ai de la chance ! », Déclara-t-il fier, alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Hermione secoua la tête négativement : « Je ressens la même chose que toi Harry. Quand on voit qui j'ai … »

Cependant, contrairement à ses deux amis, elle ne montra pas sur qui elle était tombée. Horrifiée, elle regarda encore une fois le nom, chiffonna le papier et le rangea. Pourquoi devait-elle justement tomber sur lui ? Elle trouvait l'idée de Dumbledore vraiment bien, et croyait en ce projet de rassemblement des maisons – mais avec cette personne, elle préférait encore les disputes entre ces dernières. Elle haïssait l'un d'entre eux à un point inconsidérable. Pourquoi fallait-il justement qu'elle ait une poisse pareille ? Et elle l'avait eu d'autant plus lorsqu'elle avait essayé de rendre cette idée sympa pour Harry et Ron, en défendant Dumbledore.

Sans mots pour ses deux amis, ahuris, elle décampa vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

oOoOoOo

« Quelqu'un a tiré mon nom ? », demanda Drago plus tard dans la soirée dans la salle commune. Un hochement de tête général lui répondit. Son humeur chuta. Non seulement, il avait relativement bien tiré le plus mauvais choix de partenaire possible, mais en plus, il allait recevoir des cadeaux d'une personne qui n'était pas dans sa maison. Il en maudit sa vie.

« Le prends pas si mal mon pote ! », plaisanta Blaise en le tapant sur l'épaule, « Au moins, t'as eu tellement de malchance cette fois-ci que tu es sûr d'être tranquille pour l'année entière ! Ca ne pourra que mieux aller ! »

Seulement, Drago n'en était pas convaincu. La perspective de devoir passer Noël à Poudlard l'avait déjà dérangé. Mais, en plus, avec son_ lutin_ et son partenaire, la semaine suivante allait être définitivement bousillé.


End file.
